Memories Of A Lost love
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Haldir died in Helm's Deep. Legolas mourns for him. Mild Slash.


Memories Of A Lost Love  
  
-----------------------------  
  
As he looked at the stars above, tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
Death surrounded him, with corpses of men, elves and orcs alike. The air smelt of blood.  
  
He noticed that the star that he used to looked upon had somehow diminished, or rather disappeared, now that the soul of its owner had left Middle Earth.  
  
Haldir. His fallen lover. He had died in the battle of Helm's Deep.   
  
He felt as if he had no more reason to live. Not after Haldir died.   
  
His lips trembled and tears continued to flow as he dropped to his knees and sobbed as he remembered all the happier times he had with Haldir.  
  
--------------Flashback---------------  
  
"Come on Haldir! Catch me if you can!" A laughing Legolas wade across the river, calling out to Haldir.  
  
"Let's get ashore now Legolas! I'm cold!" Haldir called out to the laughing elf.  
  
But Legolas kept on swimming, ignoring the shouts of Haldir asking him to get ashore.  
  
"Don't make come and get you, princeling!" Haldir yelled again, annoyance in his voice.  
  
But Legolas only laughed, as he was aware the mock threat in Haldir's voice.  
  
"Maybe you should come and get me! Come on! I dare you!" Legolas tried to get Haldir into the water again.  
  
And being a proud elf, Haldir fell for it as he made his way into the water, swimming very fast towards Legolas.   
  
Legolas shrieked as he was pulled by Haldir. But he laughed in joy as Haldir pulled him in an embrace.  
  
"So, I believe you owe me a treat for a dare?" Haldir asked teasingly.  
  
"What would you like the treat to be?" Legolas asked, as he stood closer towards Haldir, knowing perfectly well what the older elf had wanted.   
  
"Umm...I don't know. How about this?" Haldir asked as he pulled Legolas closer to give him a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
------------- End Of Flashback ------------  
  
He missed Haldir's touch. His smile. His kisses. His laughter. His voice.  
  
'Please come back to me, Haldir,' he thought sadly.  
  
"I can't live without you. Please..." he begged outloud to no one in particular. At least no one that could've heard him.  
  
"You promised you would not leave me, my love. You promised. Why?! WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he shouted, but he got no answer in return.   
  
He buried his face in his hands and continued to cry for his lost love.  
  
--------------Flashback---------------  
  
Legolas was lying in bed with Haldir. His head leaned against Haldir's chest. His arms around Haldir's waist.  
  
Haldir had his arms around Legolas's waist too. He was giving Legolas butterfly kisses on his golden head, inaling the sweet scent of his lover.  
  
Legolas smiled in content.   
  
"Haldir?" Legolas called.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Haldir replied, still planting butterfly kisses, but now on Legolas's face.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me," Legolas whispered.  
  
Haldir stopped his kisses, pulled away a little so he could see Legolas's face.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Haldir asked, puzzled with his lover's request.  
  
Legolas shooked his head, for he himself did not know the nature of his request. It was just something he blurted out of a sudden. But somehow, he felt that he needed that promise.  
  
Legolas felt foolish at his request that he did not dare to look at Haldir.  
  
But Haldir tipped his chin gently and said," My love, you have my heart, my love and my soul until the end of time. I will never leave you. Never."  
  
Then he kiss Legolas gently on his lips and pulled him close for a hug.  
  
Legolas smiled for it was just what he had wanted to hear.  
  
------------- End Of Flashback ------------  
  
Never was a word too strong to be used in anyone's vocabulary.  
  
How could one lived to never? When was never if never, never happened?  
  
Legolas tried to hold back his tears but failed.  
  
His fingers made their way to the ring he wore on a chain around his neck.  
  
It was given to him by Haldir.  
  
Given to him just moments before the battle begin at Helm's Deep.  
  
A ring to symbolized their love.   
  
To bind themselves to each other.   
  
At the feel of the ring to his fingers, he broke down in tears again, crying shamelessly.  
  
--------------Flashback---------------  
  
"That's no orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed as he heard a horn sounded near the Helm's Deep.  
  
He rushed out to see a troop of elves lead by Haldir had arrived to fight along with the men of Rohan.  
  
"My love," Haldir greeted Legolas, with a loving expression in his eyes.  
  
"Haldir!" Legolas exclaimed as he was too excited to see his beloved.  
  
The lovers embraced tightly as they had not seen each other in a long time.  
  
Haldir had asked Legolas to lead them to a private place for he neede to speak to him, alone.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked as he led them to a secluded area of the keep.  
  
Haldir pulled out a chain from his pocket. Legolas noticed that there was a ring on the chain and had recognized that that was the ring Haldir always wore.  
  
Legolas gasped as he realized what Haldir had intended to do. His heart beat faster every second while waiting for Haldir to speak.  
  
"I wished to give you this. A ring to symbolize our love, as I want to bind myself to you," Haldir started as he held out the chain for Legolas to see.  
  
Although he had anticipated this, Legolas only stood there, speechless.  
  
"Do you, Legolas Greenleaf, accept me for I would like it very much to bind myself to you," Haldir continued, smiling.  
  
Legolas looked at Haldir before he said, "No."  
  
Haldir's smile faltered. But Legolas proceed to take off the chain that he wore around his neck, with the royal ring.  
  
He smiled at Haldir before saying," No, because I want to bind MYSELF to YOU. That is if you accept."  
  
Haldir smiled again as he nodded. He proceed to place his chain around Legolas's neck and fasten it. Legolas did the same to Haldir with his own chain.  
  
The Haldir pulled Legolas into a passionate kiss, before hugging him tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Haldir," Legolas whispered.  
  
"And I you, my love. And I you," Haldir whispered back to Legolas.  
  
------------- End Of Flashback ------------  
  
By now, Legolas had no more tears to shed.  
  
His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks, stained with tears.  
  
He stood up shakily. All the weeping and the aftermaths of the battle had begin to take its toll on him.  
  
"I must go now, my love. But please wait for me. I will see you again when Middle Earth have no more need of me. This I promise you. We will meet again in the Hall of Mandos," Legolas whispered softly.  
  
As he turned to leave, a lone tear found its way down his cheek.  
  
He will help Middle Earth win this battle against evil.  
  
If not for anyone, then it would be for Haldir.  
  
He smiled.   
  
He had found a reason to live after all.  
  
And he would hold on to that reason until the time comes for him to join his beloved once again.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Well? What did you think?  
  
Though I enjoyed the battle scene in Helm's Deep, I never did agree with Peter Jackson to bring the elves in and killed off Haldir... it's just terrible... =(  
  
As usual, review please... Thanks... 


End file.
